


Love you for who you are

by metal_lesbian_666



Category: Nightwish, Within Temptation (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:34:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29554998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/metal_lesbian_666/pseuds/metal_lesbian_666
Summary: Sharon gets drunk and Tarja takes care of her. Based on a Tumblr prompt.
Relationships: Sharon den Adel/Tarja Turunen
Kudos: 1





	Love you for who you are

Tarja has just changed into her pyjamas and got ready for bed. She was exhausted from a busy day at a festival, performing with both Within Temptation and her own band, but it was the good kind of exhaustion. She jumped on the bed with a heavy sigh. What a good day.  
Her girlfriend, Sharon, was still out with her bandmates, in a club. Originally Tarja was planning on joining them, but she just felt like she needed to rest. Sharon had offered to stay with her so that she didn't feel alone but Tarja wanted her to have some fun after a hard day so she was by herself.  
Suddenly, the phone on Tarja’s bed table rang. It was Ruud, the guitarist.  
‘’Hey, what’s up?’’ she asked.  
‘’Well, that's a long story. You know, Sharon and wine.’’  
‘’Oh jeez, what happened?’’  
‘’Nothing yet, except for awkward dancing and singing along to songs. But she's completely wasted. Do you think that you could come pick her up before she does something stupid?’’  
‘’Ah, ok. I'm on my way.’’  
She put on some jeans and a t-shirt. The last thing she needed were news articles with titles such as ‘’The queen of metal, Tarja Turunen, caught bringing her drunk girlfriend back to the hotel room in just her pyjamas’’. Fortunately, she had her car there.  
She got in the car and drove to the club with the speed of the light. Tarja would always drive too fast - especially when it had to do something with her girlfriend - but relatively safely.  
Finally, she was there. She quickly looked around and found the club Ruud told her about earlier. She made her way up there. After showing her id to the guy next to the door, she was finally inside. She couldn't believe her eyes. Sharon was sitting behind a table, laughing hysterically to everything the guys said, no matter how not funny it was. Tarja didn't think that she ever saw her this drunk. Or maybe she just didn't remember because she was drunk too at the time.  
‘’Hey, Sharon, your girlfriend is here.’’ one of the guys informed her.  
‘’Oh, hi sweetie’’ Sharon said loudly, over pronouncing every word. Tarja struggled not to laugh, although she knew it wasn't funny at all.  
‘’Hi’’  
‘’Why are you here, my gorgeous lady?’’ she asked her. Tarja had to giggle. They had a lot of nicknames for eachother but she had never used this one before.  
‘’The guys didn't tell you?’’ she asked, lowkey confused.  
‘’We did.’’ Martijn said.  
‘’I'm here to pick you up honey. Ruud told me that you're very drunk. I'm here to make sure that you're gonna be ok for the interviews tomorrow. Also we wanted to watch some of our friends perform as well’’  
‘’Tarja, please, just ten more minutes’’  
‘’Sharon, for god's sake, i'm your girlfriend, not your mom. If you want to stay, you can. What i am trying to say here is that if you want to be at least a bit ok tomorrow, you should go home and drink some water. But you can stay if you want to.’’  
‘’Ok so I'm gonna go BUT you'll make me your special pancakes and cuddle me till I fall asleep’’  
‘’I always do that, silly.’’  
‘’Ok, lets go. Bye guys, see you tomorrow. Well, today actually, it's 2 am.’’  
They made their way towards the car. Sharon was basically hanging on Tarja, as she was a little bit too drunk to walk properly. Tarja sat her down in the front seat of the car and sat in the driver’s seat.  
It was about 15 minutes to the hotel. Tarja wanted to have the way over so she was driving too fast again.  
‘’Tarja slow down or I'm gonna puke at you! You're driving too fast.’’  
‘’Ah, ok’’ Tarja said and stepped on the brake way too hard. For a second she thought that Sharon is actually going to throw up.  
Tarja finally stopped the car at the parking lot. They did it. She drove Sharon home without vomiting. Tarja managed to get Sharon to the room.  
‘’What now? You wanna those pancakes now or in the morning?’’  
‘’Pancakes can wait. Cuddles can’t.’’ Sharon said and smiled widely. Tarja did the same. Whenever her girlfriend smiled, she just had to smile too and it didn't matter how drunk she was.  
‘’Ok, but you gotta get a shower and drink some water’’  
‘’Whatever. But the snuggles better be good.’’  
‘’Do you want some help in the shower?’’  
‘’No, I'm a grown ass woman, I can take a shower myself.’’  
‘’Ok, just call me if you change your mind.’’  
Not even five minutes passed when Tarja heard a loud crash, soon followed by dutch swear words.  
‘’Oh my god, Sharon, are you alright?’’ Tarja screamed, running to the bathroom.  
She found her girlfriend laying on the floor, almost crying.  
‘’Oh honey, did you hit your head?’’  
‘’That too, but I'm not crying because of that. Look at me, I'm such a mess. I cant even take a stupid shower by myself.’’  
‘’Sweetie, you're not a mess. You're just drunk, it's gonna pass. And even if you were a mess, I don't care. I love you for who you are, not for who you are not.’’  
Sharon was still sobbing, wiping her tears and smudged mascara on her girlfriend’s shoulder.  
After she got out of the shower, with her girlfriend's help, she changed into her pyjamas and finally went to bed.  
‘’Snuggle time’’ Sharon screamed and pushed her on the bed and layed on the top of her, kissing the hell of her lips.  
‘’Wait, I said snuggles, not throw me on the bed and crush me into pieces’’ Tarja giggled. She couldn’t breathe well, but she still enjoyed the other woman's touch.  
‘’Oh, ok, sorry, I'm a bit drunk, y’know’’  
Tarja smiled lightly and freed herself. She laid on her side and pulled Sharon close.  
‘’You're my favourite teddy bear, you know that, right?’’ Sharon said.  
‘’You're my favourite teddy bear as well, honey.’’ Tarja answered and kissed her girlfriend goodnight. She could still taste the wine on her lips, but she didn't care. She loved her for who she was, not for who she was not.


End file.
